


Let's Ditch This Fuckers

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: High School AUs [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Dating, Drunk Ian Gallagher, First Meetings, Hand Job, Insecure Ian, M/M, Mickey is in the closet, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how did you guys meet?<br/>Our dates used us to make each other jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanJevinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanJevinson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Toil And Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811494) by [allfifteenknuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfifteenknuckles/pseuds/allfifteenknuckles). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an amazing writer who indirectly motivated me to start writing.   
> ❤❤❤

Ian was busy doodling on his history book waiting for the rest of his study group members to show up. So far only the two of them had arrived. He was seated across from Chad one of the football players who was looking at him weird. Infact, he was staring. Ian was in a really good mood today and he had decided not to call him out on it, but it had been 20 minutes and it was now turning borderline weird. 

"Can i help you?" Ian finally asked.

Chad flinched like he had not expected Ian to talk. "Umm... What? No, sorry."

But Ian could see Chad still wanted to say something. Whatever, Ian didn't have time for this. The guy would talk when he felt like it.  
Finally, fucking finally, the six other members of the group joined them and soon they were discussing their assignment and Ian forgot about Chad's weird behaviour.  
When the group dispersed and Ian was headed home, Chad caught up with Ian just as he was leaving the school.

"Hey Ian!" Ian stopped. "You want to ma..maybe got date... on a date with me?" Chad Managed.

Seriously? Weren't football players supposed to be cool? Ian quickly did the math in his head.  
-Chad was hot  
-They were both seniors  
-Ian was single  
-He was literally headed home to take a nap.  
A date, didn't seem like a bad idea. Not to mention it was something to keep him busy. He turned around and looked at Chad who was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Clearly nervous. 

"Yeah, sure."

"Burgers and beer?" Chad grinned.

"Perfect." Ian smiled back shrugging and they started walking Ian following Chad's lead. Chad sniffed and cleared his throat.

"Would you mind a double date?"

Ian took a beat and thought about it. He had never been on a double date before but he had nothing against it either.

"No." Ian started, "As long as the other two are not fucking weird"

Chad laughed nervously. "Cool"

* * * * * *

Mickey was at home chilling with his brothers kicking their asses at video games when he got a call from his fuck buddy Harris. Dude never shut up but he was alright in the sack and that's all Mickey Milkovich gave a fuck about.

"Milkovich you busy?"

"No, where you wanna meet?" He stood already headed to grab his jacket.

"Actually i wanted to ask you out on a date this time."

Mickey stopped when he got hit in the thigh where he was still aching from this morning from being hit by a table at the fucking school in the same fucking place.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "The fuck are you on about?"

"We've been hooking up for weeks now and i felt like treating you to a couple of beers." Harris said.

"I don' do fucking dates man, you know this."  
Iggy snickered behind him and he walked into this room and locked the door. 

"I know Milkovich, look at it this way, it will just be two dudes grabbing a beer. You know?"

Mickey didn't undestand why they couldn't just meet and fuck it out like they usually do. But he sapposed if he put it like that, it didn't sound so bad.

"Fine." he sighed. "Text me the place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a virgin Gallavich writer, so please be gentle.
> 
> Also,  
> This fic was inspired by  
> TOIL AND TUMBLE by 'allfifteenknuckles'
> 
> That's where this idea came from. It's a great one-shot. Well written with lots of humor. So be sure to check that out


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you;  
> Cdt1234, LanJevinson, fiafaust, N Rayannef for giving my first kudos and thus encoraging me and giving me the morale to do this last chptr :)))

Mickey arrived at the Rusty Hammer which was not that far from the Alibi to find Harris waiting for him outside. He took one last drag and dropped his cigarette. Not that this place would mind if he smoked inside. 

"Hey man, you haven't gone in yet?" Mickey asked him.

"Nah, was waiting on yah."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Whatever man. Let's just get inside." 

Mickey got in first and started heading for the counter when he heard Harris shout;

"Hey guys!"  
Mickey turned around. "Milkovich look, some guys from school. We should join them."

"What tha...?" Mickey started but Harris had already joined the other two at their booth. 

As he got closer he recognised the red-head. He was a Gallagher. He didn't know the other guy but he recognised him as one of the football players so Mickey decided he was a douche. He got into the booth and sat next to Harris pouring himself a mug of beer from the pitcher. Douche introduced himself but Mickey wasn't paying attention and he ignored the offered hand. 

Ian saw Mickey join their booth and sat up straight. He saw Mickey more around the neighbourhood than he did at school and he was 100% sure he had a massive boner for the handsome thug. He barely attended classes and Ian was sure Mickey was sapposed to have finished school same time as Lip last year. But he honestly didn't care. With his crude knuckle tattoos and his rude bad boy persona, Ian could remember having rubbed one out with Mickey in mind. Severally actually.

He hadn't dared approach him because let's face it, he was a Milkovich. And as hot as Ian found Mickey when he was giving people a beat-down, he did not want to be on the receiving end of one. 

But now, Mickey was here. Right now. Seated at this booth. On the double date he was on. His chances with Mickey had just gone up and he couldn't help but perk up. He watched Mickey take a sip of his beer and lick the foam from his upper lip. Ian licked his own lower lip subconciously. Demn this guy was hot!

From the moment Mickey joined this table he knew there was no way he was going to contribute in conversation. It didn't matter that they all attended the same high school. So he had been prepared to drink his free beer, listen to the rest talk, or completely space out. Whichever worked best.

Except... Except no one was talking. A fucking staring contest was taking place. Douche and Harris were staring at each other and Gallagher was staring at him; albeit subtley. He didn't know what the fuck was going on, but he needed more beer before he could decipher. He snapped his fingers and signaled for two more pitchers to be brought. That seemed to bring everyone back to earth.

"So, it's Ian right?" Harris asked.

Ian tore his eyes from Mickey with difficulty to answer the question. "Yeah."

"You're hot."

"Umm... Thanks?" Ian replied skeptically looking at Chad who only shrugged. 

Harris took a sip from his drink, swallowed then cleared his throat. "So how long have you two..." He trailled off.

"Three weeks." Chad answered. Ian swallowed his beer loudly almost choking and was about to ask Chad 'What the fuck' when Chad continued. "We've been meeting everyday after school for the last three weeks." Chad finished looking at Ian. Then it downed on Ian that Chad was talking about the study sessions so he nodded agreeing. 

"Oh, yeah for Hist..."

"What about you two? How did you meet?" Chad interupted.

Okay, now Ian was really confused.

'Oh man' Mickey thought to himself. He took a beat to look around the table. He noticed Harris was fidgeting with his fingers under the table and Douche couldn't stop tapping the table with his knuckles. Gallagher still hadn't put two and two together. That's when it also occured to him the table already had two extra mugs when they came over. And yet Harris had 'sapposedly' just noticed this two.  
It didn't matter how much he enjoyed the show, he wasn't about to be a participant in this Jerry Springer shit show about to go down. 

"Hey Gallagher, want to shoot some pool?" he called. 

"Yeah. Absolutely."

Mickey couldn't help but smirk at how fast Gallagher was leaving the booth. Even helping carry one of the pitchers. Wasn't he sapposed to be in a three week relationship with douche? 

He took the stick when Gallagher handed it to him. "I'm not one to be all up in other people's fucking business but," he took his first shot and missed. "Your douchebag boyfriend over there is playin' ya." He nodded over to the duo that was having a heated urgument.

Ian laughed and tore his eyes away from Mickey's ass -that he had been ogling at as he bent over- before he noticed and prepared to take his shot.

"Who Chad? Nah-ah i'm as single as they come." He sinked the white ball in the hole and cursed. "We're kind of shit at this." 

Fucking Chad. Who named their kids after a country?

"Speak for yourself Gallagher, I'm just warming up. Mickey snickered as he rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb and watched Gallagher scratch the back of his hair with that very tight white t-shirt that left very little to the imagination. Shit, he could see his nipples. Mickey couldn't help but think that unlike Harris, he wouldn't be alright in bed; he'd be great. 

Ian saw Mickey staring as his chest and he stared back, waiting for Mickey to meet his eyes. When Mickey finally looked at him Ian smirked and Mickey started walking towards the bathrooms in reverse. Ian didn't hesitate to follow.

They got into the very last stall and Ian closed the door and pushed Mickey against it. He immediately attacked Mickey's throat and Mickey moaned in response holding Ian's ass and pushing their groins together. 

"Fuck, that feels good." Ian groaned. 

He stared straight into Mickey's eyes and then diverted to his lips. Then his eyes and lips again. Silently asking for permission to kiss him.

Mickey looked at Ian's pink lips, nice and shinny with saliva looking so enticing and even though he had never kissed a guy before he couldn't help but..."

"Fuck it." Mickey said and went for Ian's lips and Ian kissed back as if it was going out of fashion. They both started patting their pockets but none of them had protection on them. 

"You wanna leave or...?" Ian asked desperately hoping Mickey's answer would be yes. He couldn't wait to get on that hot round ass.

"Hell yeah." Mickey replied breathlessly. "Let's ditch this fuckers!"

And they were hightailing out of the Rusty Hummer leaving two very confused guys wondering what just happened to their respective dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx alot for reading.  
> Feedback appreciated... Muah!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for ;  
> Gemma  
> maryellen590  
> & Kerri
> 
> I wasn't planning on a continuation but for some reason the last ending didn't sound like an ending N u guys wanted more... So here goes. I hope you enjoy.  
> Muah!

It was on Tuesday evening and the study group was being held at the library today. Ian was tired of always being the first to arrive and having to wait on the rest. So even though the bell had just rang he dicided to boycott and not leave his seat until he felt like it. Instead he pulled out his phone and continued to play candy crush. He gave it 20 minutes and then got up to head to the library. He was walking down the hallways when someone grabbed onto his shirt, pulled him into an empty class and closed the door.

"Hey Mick." Ian smirked and admired his not-boyfriend because 'no Gallagher, i do not do relationships.' He put his hands on Mickey's waist and slowly lifted up his shirt so he could touch on his skin. 

"Gallagher." Mickey acknowledged the greeting and licked Ian's neck from his throat slowly up to his left ear. 

Ian took a beat to enjoy the many proverbial butterflies running around in his stomach. He groaned and grabbed his not-boyfriend by the back of his neck and kissed him hard. It doesn't matter how often they did this -and they have been going at it for six weeks now- he always felt Mickey's kisses all the way down to his toes. Always. And God knows he couldn't get enough.  
Fuck, Mickey's lips felt good. So full, so smooth, he could feel his dick get fully hard and so could Mickey because he was undoing Ian's jeans. Ian did the same and put his hand on Mickey's hard on. 

"Fuck Ian."

"Yes Mickey?"

"You feel so good." 

Ian groaned loudly and claimed Mickey's lips again. He could feel this strong overwhelming feeling that could not be described. It was so strong it almost made him cry and want to hold onto Mickey forever.  
They continued jerking each other off as the school cleared out; not that they noticed. Both of them were now biting on their lower lips, concentrating on the immense pleasure. Mickey was really good with his hand and Ian could feel his orgasm was probably going to take another,

"Holy..." He hid his mouth on Mickey's neck to try and stifle his moan as he came. He however did not relent on ensuring Mickey follow him across the finish line too. He concentrated on the head of Mickey's dick and it only took three more pumps and he felt Mickey tightly hold the back of his waist and bite between his neck and shoulder not so gently. 

"Fuck, Mickey! That's most definitley gonna leave a mark." Ian winced.

Mickey chuckled adorably. "I'm sorry, i just..."

"It's okay." 

Ian held Mickey's chin and caressed him. He then tilted his head upwards and pecked Mickey on the lips. He was suprised to discover that Mickey had this other side of him. This beautiful side that not many got the chance to see. Like now when they were just looking at each other, saying nothing. Until suddenly Mickey cleared his throat and stepped back.  
Ian started laughing and Mickey raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"I'm just wondering how i'm sapposed to go study with jizz in my pants."

Mickey started laughing too as he started re-doing his belt. "I don' know man. But it's gonna get uncomfortable when it gets all sticky. 

"Urgh!" Mickey continued laughing at him. "You wanna give a minute while i go tell them something came up?" 

"Yeah, whatever. I'll just be outside, need a fucking smoke."

Ian pecked him one last time and together they headed out of the class with Ian walking towards the library and Mickey towards the exit. Ian stopped, turned around and followed Mickey quietly and watched him put a cigarette on his lips then started looking for a lighter. Ian grabbed his ass and squeezed. Mickey yelped, suprised. 

"Fuck off!"

Ian laughed and headed back inside towards the library. When he got there the discussion was intense; looked like a debate. When he got in it was Chad who was talking but he stopped when saw Ian. Ever since the double date debacle Chad had not said a word to Ian. Infact, he had been avoiding him. Whatever, it was just probably guilt.

"So guys umm.. Something came up and i won't be able to join today. So see you guys tomorrow?" Ian asked still lingering by the doorway not quite getting inside. 

"They all acquiesced simultaniously and Ian was out of there. 

He found Mickey leaning on a tree and helped him finished his smoke. 

"Do you feel like going back to the Rusty Hammer for a beer?" Ian asked as he blew the smoke on Mickey's face. 

"Fuck you Gallagher. We have eaten pizza, gone to a party, taken a fucking walk and i ate dinner with your family: twice. All things that you fucking tricked me into doing. And now i'm onto you!" Mickey finished poking Ian in the chest.

Ian was especially proud of that last one. He had ensured they didn't finish fucking until his family came home. And then Fiona had asked Mickey to stay for dinner. Ian had given him the 'please don't say no' look, and that had been that.

He kicked Mickey gently on his shoe. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself?"

Mickey scoffed and started walking. Ian rushed to stand infront of Mickey and made him stop. 

"Please... Just this once." he couldn't help but pout. 

"Fuck, fine!" Ian pumped a fist in the air yelling 'yes!' Mickey shook his head and smilled. 'this fucking guy.' "But 3 hours, tops."

"Three hours." Ian repeated but he knew they would enjoy themselves and Mickey would forget to keep track of time like he always did. 

They headed to the Gallagher's first where Ian changed and then they walked to the Milkovich house where Mickey did the same and they soon started on their way towards the Rusty Hammer. 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Mickey went and sat on one of the booths and waited as Ian fetched the beer. He couldn't believe it had only been six weeks - even though he pretended not to know- since he started hanging out with Ian. Ian was funny, great company, and even though he was as talkative as Harris, atleast his was tolerable. And don't even get him started on ian's gigantic dick. Fuck, before Ian he had never tried a dick that big and boy has he been missing out. He didn't think he was ever gonna go back; he was not ashamed to admit he may have turned out to be a bit of a size queen. Okay, alot. 

He watched as Ian laughed with a girl as they waited to be tended to. There was just something about this guy that made him think that family dinners and walks would not be the only things he would agree to. He was on this date wasn't he? But the thing is, he wasn't just doing this for Ian; he loved doing all those things too. Ian was fun and Mickey always headed home feeling lighter after spending time with him. And that made it easier to deal with whatever crap he would find waiting for him at home. 

He didn't know for sure what it was he was feeling for Gallagher -all this wanting to spend time with him, and kiss him all the time- but he knew it wasn't what he had with Harris. Infact he was positive it was nothing like it. Ian came with 3 pitchers and sat across from Mickey with this big grin on his face. 

"The fuck you smiling at?" Mickey asked but for some reason it didn't come out as stern as he had intended. 

"I..." Ian wondered if he should say the truth lest Mickey freak out. "I'm just happy is all."

Mickey felt his heart skip a beat with that sentence. He felt a blush coming on and he bent down to hide it. 

An hour and half in and Ian was feeling fairly tipsy. He watched Mickey drink his beer and he felt that overwhelming feeling take over again. He started thinking about Harris and how fast Mickey had moved on from him. He had confirmed they had been fuck buddies and with Mickey insisting this wasn't a relationship, Ian couldn't help but feel a little insecure that the same would happen to him one day. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain move across his chest and his mood dumpen. 

Mickey watched Ian's face suddenly fall and wondered what the fuck was going on.  
"You okay?" 

Ian looked up and faced him. "Huh?" beat. "Yeah."

Mickey could see he was lying. He sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. "Just spit it out Gallagher."

Ian sighed, "It's just... I know we are not in a relationship but, are we atleast... Exclusive?"

Mickey could just tell Ian was afraid of the answer. He wouldn't even think of fucking anyone else. What for? Ian's dick was giving him all he never knew he wanted. He also really didn't want to fuck anyone else, he was quite happy with Ian. Now if only he knew how to put this thoughts into words.

"Ian..." he saw Ian smile and sit up. It was probably 'cause of the use of his first name. "I wouldn't even have the energy to fuck anyone else. You know you always wear me out."

Ian beamed at that.

"No one?"

"No one."

Ian bounced on his seat looking all giddy and smilling so hard Mickey wondered if it was painful. A thought occured to Mickey that if they were not in a public place he would have liked to reach over and grab Ian's hand. That was the weirdest thought he had had in a long time. He shook it off but he knew that wasn't the last time it would cross his mind. 

When it was almost 8:00pm they got up and started heading back home. 

"You are so sweet." Gallagher slurred.

"Yeah, i don't think anyone has ever used that word to describe me firecrotch."

"You like my firecrotch." Ian said poking his cheek. 

Mickey laughed. "Yes i do."

Ian giggled. 'what?' "I will wait until you can be mine, and only mine. And you will call me your boyfriend." 

That made Mickey stop and look at Ian. Even with just the street lights he could see green eyes were looking back at him with such... such affection. Then Ian got closer and lay his head on Mickey's shoulder with a satisfied sigh, and pecked Mickey's neck. 

"C'mon big guy, we're almost there. Don' fall asleep on me yet. Such a fucking light weight." he said fondly. Granted they had downed three pitchers by themselves. But it took more than that to bring down a Milkovich.

He walked towards the Gallagher house. The door was unlocked and he got in. Ian's siblings were busy urguing and shouting over each other at the kitchen table they didn't even hear them come in. The small one was the only one staring at them. He headed towards the staircase and led Ian to his shared bedroom and lay him on his bed. He took of his jacket, jeans and shoes and put him under the blankets.

"Mmm... Mickey."

"Go to sleep, i'll see you tomorrow."

"Kiss me." 

Mickey chuckled and knelt beside Ian's bed and pushed the hair out of his forehead. "I want you to be mine too." He gave Ian one long peck. Ian tried to part his lips and drunkenly initiate a deeper kiss but Mickey just pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Goodnight Ian." he whispered as he left the room and out the front door.

"Mickey?" he heard one of them call but he was off. 

Mickey had this big smile on his face that he couldn't seem to control. The things Ian made him do. That red head was gonna be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that hand job was okay..  
> Thihihihi
> 
> oh, the Rusty Hammer is mentioned in season 2 episode 8 when Mickey is looking for Frank so he can kill him. he goes to the Alibi where Kev tells him that it's happy hour @ the Rusty hammer and that's where Franq is...
> 
> Thanx for ur continued support guys. God Bless!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This additional chapter wasnt planned, @ all. I just got this idea, and it kind of went hand in hand with this fic so i thought, why not?

Ian was walking towards the field to get in his usual laps. Normally after classes he went for ROTC except Fridays which is when he either headed home, or ran laps depending to how he was feeling.

"Yo Ian!" he turned around to see Chad catching up to him.

"Hey Chad, whats up?"

"I never apologised for what me and Harris did."

"No need. If you hadn't done what you did, Mickey wouldn't be my boyfriend so i guess i have you to thank." Ian replied and started running. 

"Right." he heard Chad reply.

Lap 1,  
Mickey was indeed the perfect boyfriend, Ian could see them going a long way. Problem was, with them being in the southside and Mickey being Terry's soon, their relationship couldn't be public. And Ian got that, but the thing was, there were alot of gay kids in their high school. No one cared who dated who.   
Lap 2,  
Like look at Chad, he was a football player and everyone accepted his sexuality. So all Ian wanted was to not have to hide at school.  
But Mickey was so afraid of his father finding out they couldn't even sit together during lunch, or at the library.   
Lap 4,   
Yes, the library. Ever since they got serious Mickey started to attend school regularly. School was where they could spend most of their time anyway. He decided to take a break so he headed towards the bleachers. Thats when he saw his boyfriend seated, clearly watching him. He rushed towards him automatically.

"All sweaty with your shirt clinging to ya, you look so fucking hot man." 

"Yeah?" Ian smilled and went to stand between his boyfriend's legs.

"Fuck yeah. C'mere." Mickey pulled him close by his wet shirt and kissed him. 

They made out for the next five minutes straight. Mickey could kiss Ian all day. He pulled back and looked around. He was glad to see they were alone. 

"You done? Thought I could walk you home or some shiet."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Ian teased.

"Fuck off!" Mickey flipped him off and picked up Ian's bag that was on the ground.

* * * 

On Monday morning morning Ian was walking to Engish class when he saw Simon and his friends standing outside the class. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. Don't get him wrong Ian could hold his own in a fight but Simon and his crew were always giving him shit. Didn't matter how many times Ian proved he wasn't a pushover.

But today something weird happened. When they saw him they all went silent and went ahead and moved out of his way. As grateful as Ian was he still found it kind of weird. He shrugged it off and settled in his seat. 

In the cafeteria during lunch he was about to sit at his usual table when he found some strange guy on his chair. He was about to start looking for a seat elsewhere when another guy came out of nowhere and pulled the strange guy out of his seat.

"Sorry about that Gallagher." the guy apologised sitting the strange guy at his table.

He then went ahead and gestured for Ian to take his seat. Ian sat down feeling really weird, something was definitely going on. He looked at the other guys on his table questioningly but they all avoided his eyes. 

He got strange looks all day and people went out of their way to please him or excuse him and get out of his way. This went on for the next few days.

On Thursday evening he voiced his suspicions when they were laying in Mickey's bed after sex. Only Mandy had been home all week so they had fucked in Mickey's bed alot this week. More than they ever got to. 

"It's weird, right?" 

Mickey thought about what Ian was saying but he didn't understand why Ian was worried. High school kids were always weird.

"You think to much man. Now shut up and put that sweet fucking mouth into good use." Ian smirked and got to work.

* * * *

What made him know something was really going on was when he went to the bathroom the next day. He really needed to piss and he hoped to God he wasn't going to find those long lines at the bathroom. It was lunchtime after all. But ofcause when he got there there was the usual long fucking line. He cursed. Simon was on the front of the line when he saw him. 

"You wanna go in man? I can wait." okay that was weird. And no one was protesting??!! What the fuck was going on. 

He finally got his answer in the locker room after ROTC. He had decided to shower when he heard two guys talking. 

"Man Ian Gallagher is so fast and fucking hard core. Do you see how much he keeps up with George?" guy number one commented. 

"Yeah, he's been doing this for a long time."

"And he's so lean, and fit. And so hot with his muscles and red..."

"Shhh..." guy number two interupted. "Stop it with that shit. Don't even dare go there."

"Why not?"

"He's dating Mickey."

"So?" 

"Mickey Milkovich."

"Holy shit!"

Wait what? Ian hurriedly got out of the showers to try and find out how they knew that.

"Hey Tom, Aiden, where did you hear that?" he called them by their names when he saw who they were. The two boys turned around shocked to see him.

* * * *

Mickey was smoking outside the school waiting for Ian when his sister came and pushed him hard.

"Bitch, what the fuck!"

"How could you not fucking tell me you were dating Ian?"

Mickey noted she said 'dating Ian' not 'you were gay' "You fucking knew?"

"Yes, now answer my fucking question." Mandy replied impatiently. 

"How did you even find out?"

"What do you mean how did i find out? It's all over the God demn school! Some people saw you two making out in the field or something."

Mickey thought he was going to pass out. Just then Ian came running towards them panting. "Mickey, am so sorry, everybody knows, i don' know how! I'm so fucking sorry."

* * * *

It had taken every ounce of conviction Ian had to convince Mickey into agreeing to come home with him so they could discuss what they had just found out.   
They got into Lip's room and Ian locked the door. 

"What do you wanna do, are you gonna break up with me?" Ian asked uncertainly. 

Mickey sat down on the bed and looked up at his boyfriend. He understood why Ian would think that but that was not his plan. He shook his head 'no' and patted the space beside him. Ian joined him and held his waist. Mickey automatically leaned into him.

"No one fucking cared that i was gay." 

"No." Ian assured. 

Mickey laughed. "Now you can't cheat on me even if you wanted to."

"Yeah, no one would dare come near Mickey Milkovich's boyfriend. Not that i would want to cheat ofcause."

"Fuck." Mickey exhaled.

Ian peaked him on his forehead. "You think it will blow over?"

"Yeah. Eventually. On the bright side, we don't need to fucking hide at school anymore. Guess you were right after all."

Ian was looking forward to that. But in the meantime, he just wanted to make out with his hot Milkovich boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx a bunch 4 reading,
> 
> Kudos n all thoughts welcome!!  
> #GodBless


End file.
